


Bzzt Bzzt!

by Dimple_Swag_Joonie



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, But Not For Long!, M/M, No Paragraphs, One-Sided Love, Sorry?, Texting, Time - Freeform, groupchat, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimple_Swag_Joonie/pseuds/Dimple_Swag_Joonie
Summary: Jack and Mark start texting, from April the 9th to when ever I get bored! enjoy? Notice little things.





	

*Markiplier*- Mark ofc.  
*JackSepticEye*- Jack...

\-------------------------------------

April 9th- 2015.

[Markiplier]- Heyyy, it's good to finally text you! - 8:39am

[JackSepticEye]- Ah hey, *fangirls* I'm finally talking to the Markiplier!!!! - 8:42am

[Markiplier]- Haha, so...what types of video games do you like? - 8:45am

[Markiplier]- Incase we do a collab..? - 8:45am

[JackSepticEye]- Oh, yeah why else?! I'd like to think of me self as a horror expert, even if I am a wuss ;P - 8:46am

[Markiplier]- Ooo, horror? Horror is my middle name...no..no it's not. - 8:50am

[JackSepticEye]- You silly goober. Isn't your middle name Edward? - 8:52am

[JackSepticEye]- O, I'll change your name to fishman! c; - 8:57am

[Markiplier]- *Le sigh* Don't forget the c, or slendy'll get you - 8:57am

[JackSepticEye]- It's actually 1 am down here, even the leprechauns are asleep! - 9:00am

[Markiplier]- Goodnight then, or good morning, if you count ye olde america. - 9:05am

[Markiplier]- Rude. Can I get a goodnight? - 9:07am

[Markiplier]- Jackkkkkkkk... - 9:12am

[Markiplier]- I'll text you Justin Beibers lyrics!!! I mean it! - 9:16am

[Markiplier]- Get ready.. - 9:17am

[JackSepticEye]- SERIOUSLY MARK?! SHUDDUP YOU TURNIP BAG! >;V - 9:18am

[Markiplier]- *Mwuha* smooches! G'night you drunk Irish bastard! - 9:19am

[JackSepticEye]- I swear to baby jesus Mark... - 9:23am

[Markiplier]- :) - 9:47am

[JackSepticEye]- FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF - 10:01am

\-------------------------------------  
*Two weeks later*

[Mark]- Jacccc...I can't sleep! - 23:04pm

[Sean]- Marccccc...what do you expect me to do? - 23:04pm

[Mark]- Tell me a story Jackaboy! babyplier here! - 23:07pm

[Sean]- Mark, you're a fully grown man, adult the feck up...>;V - 23:08pm

[Mark]- Fine. - 23:09pm

[Mark]- Ignore me, my content is gonner be rubbish tomorrow, and i'll blame you, aha! - 23:11pm

[Sean]- Just go to sleep ye goober! - 23:13pm

\------------Fin 1--------------------


End file.
